


Arrow: No Holding Back

by ArlyssTolero



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlyssTolero/pseuds/ArlyssTolero
Summary: A fix-it for 6x14. Oliver has more to say when Dinah foolishly challenges him, and later shows Team Snowflake just how dangerous he is.
Kudos: 33





	Arrow: No Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Arrow.
> 
> A/N: Alright, so this story will contain a few fix-it moments for the 6x14 episode, which was presumably going to 'wrap up' the Civil War storyline, and as expected at the time, failed to do so in an epic fashion.

"If you're gonna threaten me, Oliver, you better be able to back it up," Dinah said, glaring across the table at him.

Oliver leaned forward, placing both hands on the table. "Dinah," he said quietly. "I was trained to be the heir of one of the deadliest assassins in the world. Ra's al Ghul was no push-over, and he would not allow anyone meant to take his mantle to be so. I hold back out in the field, and in training, because if I went all out, there is no one who could stand a chance against me, not even you with your metahuman powers. So, I am going to make you a promise, Dinah: if you continue on this course, before it's over, I'll peel that mask off your face, because you're not worthy of bearing my Laurel's mantle. She was kind, compassionate, and believed in fighting for the people. You have none of those qualities and are driven by nothing more than vengeance. I used to be that way, so I know how you think, and I will use that against you." Oliver pulled away from the table, meeting Dinah's eyes. "You're nothing more than a would-be assassin who needs to learn her place in the pecking order."

"Guess we'll find out, _Ollie_ ," Dinah said, twisting his childhood nickname mockingly, before turning on her heel and leaving.

**_*DC*_ **

When Diggle announced they had picked up a tail, Oliver moved to the rear. "What are you doing?" asked Felicity.

"Sending a message," Oliver growled, as he drew an explosive arrow. He kicked open the back doors, nocked the arrow, and fired, knowing how Dinah drove and how she evaded. As a result, his arrow struck true, hitting the grill on the front and exploding a moment later. The SUV his former recruits and teammates were driving flipped over onto the roof, skidding several feet before coming to a stop. Oliver saw them kicking out the windows and pulling themselves from the wreck just before he closed the door, and heard the outraged scream of Dinah Drake, who's 'Canary Cry' wasn't strong enough to reach the fleeing van.

**_*DC*_ **

Oliver's face was closed down after he learned that his former recruits and teammates had used the technology that had been designed to help John (and others if Felicity and Curtis ever got their start-up off the ground) to track them. According to Felicity, Curtis would know it would hurt John. "They'll be here soon," Oliver said, turning to Black Siren. "We need to get you out of here regardless. Quentin trusts you, so I'm going to trust him and hope you haven't been playing him. Everyone will go in the van. Its large enough."

"What about you?" Felicity said.

"When this began, I made Dinah a promise," Oliver said softly, his tone chilling Felicity because out of everyone there, she was the only one who had been awake and listening the night Oliver and Slade spoke outside the Queen Mansion. "I intend to keep it, especially with what they've done to John. This cannot go unpunished, Felicity." He turned to face her. "I think it’s time they met the person that Ra's al Ghul believed was worthy to be his Heir."

"Oh, boy," Quentin grimaced. He recognized that look. It was the shadow of The Hood on Oliver's face. Glancing over at Black Siren he saw something… different in her eyes. A spark that hadn't been there before. He shook his head in disbelief. _Doesn’t matter if they're lawyers, assassins, or criminals from another world,_ he thought exasperatedly. _My daughters are always gonna find him attractive._

"I'm not leaving," Felicity finally said. "You'll need someone to deal with Curtis' T-Spheres." Her expression darkened. "And I need to have a word with my so-called partner." Seeing the look on his wife's face, Oliver decided it was better not to waste time arguing, especially with the recruits on the way.

"Alright," Oliver said. "But I'm not going to be holding back, Felicity. Rene and Dinah especially have crossed line after line recently."

Outside, Oliver and Felicity moved into position as they saw three figures approaching. Felicity's hands were trembling in rage. For once, she wasn't even going to complain about Oliver's methods. What these three had done to John was way overboard.

"Get out of the way," Dinah told them.

"No," Oliver said. "This ends here, Dinah. The only question is if you'll leave as a cooling corpse." Oliver tilted his head. "Felicity tells me you knew what would happen to John, Curtis. For that, I'm going to take a lot of pleasure in breaking you. I taught you everything you know. But I didn't teach you everything _I_ know."

"Pretty words, Hoss, but can you back them up?" Rene said.

"Oh, Rene, you have no idea how much I can," Oliver said. "Felicity?" Felicity hit an icon on her tablet, and Curtis yelped as his T-Spheres fried; Felicity had used her knowledge of the devices to overload the frequency they operated on.

Dinah saw that the van was starting up. "Enough of this," she snarled before screaming. Only… it didn't do anything. "Sonic dampener," she growled out.

"Enough talk!" Rene snapped and raised his guns, aiming at the wounded Laurel who was being helped into the van by Quentin and John.

"No!" Felicity shouted, moving instinctively, not unlike she had years ago when the Clock King had drawn his gun on Sara. And just like then, the bullets hit Felicity, who being much closer was hit somewhere more vital than the leg, which was where Rene had been aiming at Laurel. The first bullet tore through her intestine, and the other blew through her left lung. She collapsed, blood soaking her blouse and skirt, even as Oliver caught her, kneeling so he could lay her on the ground. She looked up at him, reached up and brushed his cheek with her fingertips. He caught her hand, even as he heard the van driving away and the crunch of footsteps coming over to him. He knew it was Diggle, who joined him beside Felicity even as her hand dropped from Oliver's face.

Not even Dinah moved a muscle, shocked at what had just happened. Curtis was staring at Felicity, his mind stalled for once, and Rene… Rene had dropped his guns and pulled off his mask, letting it drop. "I…" he said, but couldn't find anything to say.

Oliver looked at Diggle. "Take her to the car," he said softly (Quentin had left them the keys for his car). Diggle looked into his friend's eyes and saw the man he had first met in the basement of a rundown steel factory reflected in them. He nodded, and gathered Felicity in his arms, heading for the car.

Oliver stood, and gave his former team no time to prepare. He threw a flechette right at Rene, who was so shocked at Oliver's sudden motion he didn't even have time to react. The flechette embedded itself in Rene's throat, severing his windpipe. He collapsed to his knees, hand at his throat, blood bubbling out between the fingers.

Oliver ducked under Dinah's responding attack, landing on his back as he drew a pair of arrows. In a move like he had pulled once before with Black Siren, the arrows shot forward, the cable attached between them wrapping around her throat and forcing her into the air as the arrows embedded themselves into a branch above them. The branch wouldn't hold the struggling woman for long, Oliver knew, but he didn't need long to take down Curtis, who backed away. It wasn't quick enough, though, and Oliver caught him quickly. Oliver delivered a punishing blow to Curtis' solar plexus, driving the air from the other man, and caught him in a familiar headlock to John, who was watching. He recognized the move Oliver was about to perform. A cracking noise could be heard, caused by the shift in bones that forced Curtis into a state that resembled death, but in which he was still very much awake. Oliver had done this with only one other person, in making it a 'permanent' situation: Konstantin Kovar.

The branch broke and Dinah managed to roll away from it in time, rasping as she pulled the wire from around her throat. She turned, right into Oliver's bow, which struck her alongside the head. Oliver didn't even allow her a moment's break, delivering a kick to her stomach, and when she looked up at him, he delivered punch after punch with the brass knuckle grip of his bow, bloodying the side of her face. Finally, he released her, letting her fall to the ground, barely conscious. He peeled the mask that had once belonged to one of his best friends and someone he had loved with all his heart from her face. "I won't kill you, Dinah, but that is because I want you to suffer the same thing I now feel," Oliver said. "I have lost Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak, two women I loved with all my heart. I want you to rot away in a cell, haunted by the memory of Vincent Sobel and haunted by the fact that unlike me, you will never get your revenge because you are simply not good enough." He delivered one final blow to the side of her head.

"It's been a while since you went all out like that, man," Diggle said as he approached.

"Maybe if I had never stopped, Laurel and Felicity would both be alive," Oliver said. "I'm tired, John. Tired of ignoring who I am. Chase got into my head last year, sure. But he was right about one thing. I am a monster. There's just one little thing I let myself forget, one little thing that I found clarity and truth in when Ra's was training me."

"What's that, Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"I'm the monster who hunts other monsters."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Now, I'm sure NTA (or Team Snowflake as I call them) fans and Olicity fans are gonna hate this. Tough. The Arrowverse has never had the guts to really go into dark territory and they never will. So that duty falls to fanfic writers like me.
> 
> I hate the fact that the show kept wanting to ignore the fact that they have made Oliver into a warrior who has defeated Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra's al Ghul, and Damien Darhk in single combat and nearly killed Adrian Chase before Talia intervened the night Adrian killed his own wife. He could easily wipe the floor with his recruits. He doesn't because he's holding back, showing restraint, etc.


End file.
